


The Aftermath of A Gangbang

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi talks about what he hates the most after getting involved in a Gang Bang.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone
Series: Locker Room Ho [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Aftermath of A Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnacondaGagaYonceYas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/gifts).



I have no problem with violence. I never complained about physical abuse in sex. I actually appreciate it most of the time. As a proud cock slut myself, I can take up to three men in one hole on any given day! What drives me nuts is what happens at the end of each gang bang when everyone got his turn and came inside me, once, twice or God only knows how many times he desired that day.

That moment where gangbangers love to celebrate their so-called triumph and say the damn words "it's not over yet! Ass up! Head down!" and they've nothing left in their balls! That's when a storm of verbal and situational humiliation surround me from every direction and everybody involved. First of all, they keep commenting and proudly detailing how the semen leaks out of my overloaded butt. They articulate out loud how it slides across my inner thighs to my calves.

Then, one of those brainless fuckers is bound to ask me how I feel, just like if there's any other answer rather than "absolutely terrible" then, comes that one guy who signs with a marker on my ass, right next to the entrance and right a stupid comment like "Mark has been here" with arrow pointing at my worn-out sphincter. Just like I won't wash that as soon as I get the chance to clean myself.

I also hate those who use the tips of their fingers, trying to get the cum back to my flooding stomach, or even worse use their filthy toes! Or those who try to figure which jiggles more, my balls or my buttocks, just as if all the thrusting didn't give a proper demonstration of the bounciness of my ass! The worst of all are the ones that take a selfie next to my buttocks and more humiliatingly and scandalously my cum-covered face, and the rudest are those who assess how inflated my belly is, and mocks "pregnant, huh? In the twentieth month? Aren't you?"

At such disgracing moments, I want nothing more than to disappear from the face of Earth, throwing myself in the nearest bathtub to get all these threads of stickiness off my body, but I learned the hard way to remain silent till they're done because in the few times I asked them to let me go to a bathroom, I ended up having another four or five hours of gangbang under the shower. So, take it from me, when men fuck in groups, wait till they're not only satisfied but even bored, no matter how long or excruciating it gets, as if you try otherwise, you'll excite them to fuck more!

The End


End file.
